Chikyu no tokei gurupu
by Kasapa-chan
Summary: Aku tahu semuah anak di dunia ingin sekali masuk kedalam kelompok penjaga bumi atau Chikyu no tokei gurupu,tapi..aku tak menyangka bahwa aku dipilih untuk menjadi salah satu anggotanya..


" Hai..eum..Kon'nichiwa..aku..eum..seorang author baru di _FFN..Jadi..Eum..Tasuketekudasai_ atau mohon boleh memanggilku apa saja..boleh author,boleh Kasapa-chan,boleh Sapa-chan,boleh Kasa-chan,boleh Sa-chan,boleh pa-chan,bahkan kalau mau manggil Ka-chan juga gak apa-apa hehehe.(Maaf FanFic yang tadi..dipublish ada kesalahan..jadi dipublish ulang deh..Judul awalnya Chikyu no gaidan trus Kasa ganti jadi Chikyu no tokei gurupu.)

"Chikyū no tokei gurupu"

Rating:T

Genre:Romance,dan Sci-fi(mungkin)

Disclaimer:*Apapun yang terjadi mangaka Natuto adalah milik*Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:Akan ada banyak Typo,Alurnya akan cepat,Untuk OOC..Kasa usahakan agar tidak OOC,Bad summary..(Maklumlah..NEWBIE.)DLL.

Summary:Semua anak di dunia pasti ingin sekali masuk kelompok penjaga bumi atau Chikyū no tokei gurūpu tapi..aku tak menyangka aku yang terpilih menjadi salah satu anggotanya..

"Silahkan..BLASHING atau FLAME aku..kalau kalian tidak menyukainya..tapi..pakai kata-kata sopan ya..;)"  
Happī dokusho/Happy reading/Selamat membaca..!  
Perkenalkan semua..Namaku Kushina Uzumaki..aku mempunyai wajah bulat,rambut merah dan mata violet.

"Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri..tapi aku termasuk siswi berprestasi di sekolah./span/p  
Aku termasuk 3 orang terpintar di sekolah dan aku sudah menang turnamen karate berkali-kali mungkin itu karena pengaruh keluarga ya..Kakekku Senju Butsuma adalah seorang (Mantan)panglima saat perang,Nenekku (Mantan)Senju Aiko(Senju Aiko bukan OC,Kasa-chan mendapatkan nama ini ketika menjelajah Naruto fanon wiki,jadi Kasa mau tanya..Ini termasuk OC,bukan?)adalah seorang suster di medan perang,Ayahku Senju Hashirama adalah mantan Jenderal perang,sekarang menjadi dosen di Universitas Hokkaido,Ibuku Uzumaki Mito adalah seorang mantan kepala koki,sekarang berhenti karena ..seperti yang kalian tahu..Kakekku yang seorang (Mantan)panglima perang mengajariku banyak hal seperti berkelahi tangan kosong dan juga mengajariku merakit atau menggunakan Nenekkku dia mengajariku tentang banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan penyakit seperti penyebabnya,cara mencegahnya,dan jangan lupa cara dia yang mengajariku belajar tiap malam,karena dasarnya dia dosen jadi dia terkadang(ralat,sering)mengajariku pelajaran yang bahkan belum Ibuku..eum..dia..mengajariku cara memasak dan paling khawatir dengan ..cukup perkenalannya kawan-kawan..

"EH!?BENARKAH!?" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah yang kita ketahui bernama Kushina itu./span/p  
"Tentu saja benar,Kau akan mewakili sekolah kita untuk mengikuti seleksi di kantor walikota minggu depan" ujar guru Kushina yang bernama Mei Terumi itu sambil merapikan semua kertas yang ada dimejanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas."Akh..aku akan mengikuti seleksi masuk Chikyū no tokei gurūpu minggu depan"ujar Kushina lirih sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memerah karena senang"Akh..aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu waktu pulang..ah.."ujar Kushina dengan senyum sambil melamun memikirkan ekspresi Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya nanti saat dia memberitahukan tentang kabar ini.."Uzumaki-san?Uzumaki-san?UZUMAKI-SAN?"ujar seorang guru( yang pada akhirnya berteriak)ber-name tag 'Baki' "I-iya,Baki-Sensei?" ujar Kushina masih kaget karena kejadian tadi"Kau tahu?ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melamun."Ujar Baki dengan tegas"Sa-saya tahu dan mengerti Baki-Sensei"Ujar Kushina sambil gelagapan. /span"*tersenyum*bagus..kau boleh duduk sekarang Uzumaki-san." Ujar Baki."Ha'i,Sensei..dan sekali lagi Gomen''Ujar Kushina sambil membungkuk 90° ''Permintaan maaf mu kuterima , aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi"Ujar Baki."Ha'i,sensei..Saya berjanji kejadian ini takkan terulang lagi.."Ujar Kushina lalu berjalan kearah mejanya..

SKIP TIME..!

KRRRIIIINNNNGGG...!

"Waktu pulang sudah tiba..anak anak berhamburan keluar kelas dan seorang gadis bersurai merah berlari meninggalkan kelas."Hah...hah...Itu mobil Tou-san."Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum senang lalu segera berlari menuju mobil Tou-sannya.  
"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini,Shina-chan?" Tanya Hashirama Senju,ayah dari sang Kushina Uzumaki

"Sekolahnya..Hah..hah..benar-benar buruk..apalagi dengan Terumi-sensei..ih..benar benar juga menyampaikan kabar buruk padaku tadi.." Ujar Kushina berbohong.  
"Buruk?memang kabar apa?apakah sebegitu buruknya,Shina-chan?" Tanya sang ayah.  
"Ya..sangat buruk,nanti biar Kushina ceritakan sesampainya dirumah.." ujar Kushina lalu memalingkan wajah untuk tertawa kecil.

*Sesampainya dirumah*  
"Tadaima"Ucap seorang gadis dan ayahnya bersamaan(kalian pasti tahu siapa)  
" Okaerinasai.."Jawab seorang perempuan dari meja makan,Uzumaki Mito,nama perempuan itu.  
"Kaa-san..apakah itu?Ramen Asin?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah riang.  
"yap..Ini ramen asin..Tapi Versi Jumbonya.." Ujar Mito dengan nada menggoda.  
"Uwah..." Mata Kushina langsung berbinar ketika mendengar kata 'Ramen asin Versi jumbo',dengan sigap Kushina melempar tasnya sembarang lalu langsung duduk didepan Mito bersiap mengambil sumpit untuk makan ramennya.  
"Tunggu..Kau belum merapikan tasmu dan mengganti bajumu,Kushi-chan" Ujar Mito.  
"Tapi..Ka-san ini sudah waktunya makan siang lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Balas Kushina sambil menunjuk jam itu Mito langsung men-deathglare Kushina,Melihat Itu Kushina langsung berkata"Da-Daijobu,Ka-saan."Ujar Kushina lalu pergi kekamarnya..

SKIP TIME..!

Keluarga inti Uzumaki atau Senju sudah berkumpul di ruang makan,dan mereka sedang memakan makanan mereka sambil diam..sampai"Tumben sekali Ka-saan membuatkanku ramen asin,Versi jumbo lagi."Ujar Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Hehe..tentu saja Ka-saan membuatkan ramen asin versi jumbo untuk anak ka-san tersayang,setelah ka-san mendapat kabar baik" ujar Mito lalu tersenyum.

"Ka-kabar baik?ma-maaf ka-san..tapi..kabar baik apa,ya?" ujar Kushina berpura pura tidak tahu,padahal jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hehe..tak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu, saja kabar baik kau terpilih untuk ikut seleksi Chikyu no tokei apalagi?" DEG..kata kata dari ibunya benar benar berhasil membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.'duh,mati aku jika ketahuan berbohong kepada Ka-san dan Tou-san,padahal kan harusnya ini menjadi kejutan kenapa begini,sih?'batin Kushina"A..ano..Ka-san..da-darimana Ka-san tahu jika aku terpilih untuk ikut seleksi Chikyu no tokei gurupu?"Tanya Kushina takut-takut

"hm..*anggap saja ini suara seringaian*tentu saja dari Terumi-sensei,siapa lagi memang?" Ujar Mito sambil menyeringai.  
"'Terumi-sensei..kenapa kau harus memberitahu Ka-san dan Tou-san,sih?baka,baka'Batin Kushina.

"Jadi..Ka-san ingin tahu..apa sih kabar yang 'begitu buruk' dari..TERUMI-SENSEI?" Ujar Mito dengan Seringaian dan mata yang seperti guru killer menangkap basah muridnya yang mengerjakan PR di sekolah.  
A..ano..E..eto..Tadinya Kushina ingin membuat kabar ini sebagai kejutan..tapi..ya..sepertinya Terumi-sensei sudah memberi tahu kalian terlebih dulu,jadi..Gomen'nasai,ka-san,Gomen'nasai,Tou-san." Ujar Kushina sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Hashirama yang melihat hal itu langsung berkata"Sudahlah,Mito-chan..Maafkan saja Shina-chan."Ujar Hashirama berbisik.

"Hhhh..baiklah.." Ujar Mito sambil memijit pelipisnya

"yeeeey...Ka-san memang yang terbaik.." Ujar Kushina bersemangat.

"ya..ya..Ka-san tahu.." ujar Mito yang sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini.

"Uhuk-Uhuk*sudah anggap saja ini suara batuk*" batuk Kushina"ehem ehem..Shina-chan sudah telan dulu makananmu baru nanti bicara lagi.."Ujar Hashirama sang kepala keluarga

"Ha'i,Tou-san" Ujar Kushina Kepada sang ayah.

TBC

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~/p  
"Kasa-chan tahu..ini jelekkan?Kasa-chan tahu itu..  
JADI..TOLONG BERIKAN REVIEW YA.../

Rebyu shite kudasai/Review please/Mohon berikan Ulasan.


End file.
